This R03 application (Small Grant Program for K08 Recipients) is linked to K08 award DK02488 and is intended to facilitate the transition of the K08 recipient from a mentored environment to that of an independent investigator. This project will attempt to evaluate a possible neurogenic etiology of the clinical syndrome, irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), a disorder thought to be a consequence of afferent sensitization of the distal colorectum. An inciting role of urinary bladder afferent stimulation and sensitization in the development of distal colonic afferent sensitization will be specifically examined. The aims of this project will be addressing several highly clinically relevant areas involving colonic sensory and motor function and will utilize physiological, electrophysiological, and molecular techniques.